


Knocking On Forbidden Doors

by cosmicrailway614



Series: Enigma [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slick as Lube, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: "Now, spread you legs for me, Alpha"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Enigma [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Knocking On Forbidden Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyeolloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/gifts).



> HEY GUYS! Happy Holidays! I hope y'all had a great Holiday season and got to spend time with your loved ones and that you are delicious food!  
> I can't believe this year is ending, it's been a wild ride and I feel like we all just want it to be over.  
> Well, now to this fic. Fun fact, the very first fic I read was a bottom Chanyeol and I've been an enthusiast ever since, so I always wanted to write one but didn't feel like I'd do it justice, but here it is!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this, it's made for a very especial person!  
> This is for you L! You've always been the sweetest to me and I can't thank you enough for your kind words and encouragement, having you in my life is a huge blessing and I'm always thankful for you, you're the best friend anyone could ask for. Thank you for being here even when you didn't know this was me, you've been my supporter since day one and I'm so grateful for that.  
> I hope you like this story and that I made justice yo this lovely dynamic.  
> 🤍

Baekhyun walked out of his office, checking his messages on his way to the elevator, automatically going to his husband's chat and seeing the last messages that were sent around an hour ago

_Hey babe_

_I'm going home earlier today_

_I think I'm gonna take a nap_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_I love you my puppy_ (っ˘з(◜‿◝)

Baekhyun's smile was as bright as the sun when he read the messages, he got out of the elevator and quickly replied

_Hey baby_

_I just got out of work_

_I'll be there in 30_

_I love you my giant_ (っ˘з(●⌣●)

He got in his car and put on his playlist to drive, he was in a very good mood today, his day has been good, his husband was already home waiting for him and he had a long weekend ahead.

The traffic was surprisingly low that day so he reached his home 10 minutes earlier than he thought. He parked his car in the garage of their house and quietly entered the house, taking off his shoes in the foyer and leaving his suitcase on the couch, taking off his jacket he walked to their bedroom.

He opened the door slowly, the sun was still high in the sky and was entering in the room through the curtains, giving a beautiful glow to the figure sleeping in bed. He tiptoed to the bed and crouched next to it, taking in the ethereal sight that was in front of him.

Chanyeol was curled on his side hugging Baekhyun's pillow, his dark locks were still wet from his shower and they covered his forehead giving him a boyish look. He was wearing his Balenciaga hoodie with gym shorts and that made his long legs look deliciously pulmp, he had a peaceful expression with his cute pout that made Baekhyun smile widely, he felt the urge to touch his hair and kiss those full lips but he resisted his impulse, he didn't want to wake him up just to leave him there while he showered, he stood up and quicky made his way to the bathroom, discarding his clothes in the laundry basket and jumping inside the shower smiling fondly when he realized Chanyeol had saved warm water for him.

He finished showering and grabbed his clothes, an oversized t-shirt, that was obviously Chanyeol's, and his sweatpants, he dried his hair the best he could with just a towel and tiptoed to the bed again, crawling slowly into it until he was next to his husband, he grabbed the comforter and covered them both, Chanyeol stirred a little bit, but he didn't wake up. 

Baekhyun laid there, basking in the warmth his mate provided, he brought his hand to the others head and softly began to caress his black hair, cooing at the small smile that appeared on the other's face.

Chanyeol pressed his head against his mate's hand, purring loudly and making the other giggle at his cute antics, he opened his big brown eyes and rewarded Baekhyun with the biggest smile he had. He tossed the pillow aside and brought Baekhyun closer to him, he buried his head on the omega's neck and nuzzled contently, enjoying the relaxing scent of his lover.

"I didn't feel you when you arrived" he commented with his deep voice

"I tried to be quiet, you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up" the other said still touching the alpha's hair 

"You should have woken me up sooner, I wanted to cuddle with you"

"It's only been like 10 minutes since I laid down so here I am, you have me at your mercy" he said opening his arms and Chanyeol quickly took the opportunity to climb completely in his embrace "you're so soft today my giant" he commented giggling cutely and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm feeling all needy for a reason, I just wanna be pampered" he replied rubbing his head on the other's shoulder

"Well, I'm here to pamper you and spoil you like you deserve baby" 

"Thank you puppy" he said looking up with his big eyes and even bigger smile "but first tell me, how was your day?" 

"Oh, it was pretty uneventful, I only had a meeting with the IT guys for a new software and then did the paperwork of that meeting and that was all... oh, and I had lunch with Huang, he's a pretty great fella and our deal is going very well, we are going to sign in the next few weeks" he finished smiling 

"I'm so happy you got another deal in China after that fucker, I've only heard great things about Huang so I'm confident everything will go alright" he said caressing his mate's cheeks and emanating his scent to reassure the other.

Baekhyun was still a little hesitant to do international deals after the Wu incident but when Huang Zitao came offering an even better deal, Chanyeol reassured him that he had heard about the guy and he was as professional as anyone could be, so with his mate by his side he decided to have a meeting with the Chinese businessman. That had been two months ago and their relationship has grown to a very comfortable friendship, Zitao was an amazing person, he was funny, kind and soft. And their deal was almost sealed, only a few more legal steps and it was done. He couldn't be more grateful, even the shittiest events could lead to amazing stuff.

"Thank you baby, I owe it to you for giving me the confidence to do it" he said with his crescent eyesmile "you're the best baby" he kissed the cute full lips, earning a grin from the other "how was your day"

"Kinda busy but not stressful. We were putting a few details to the model for the new building, today we designed the interior garden... It's turning out very nice, it's going to be minimalistic but with many plants for the employees to have a place to unwind in the middle of their work" he said proudly.

"I'm so proud of you giant, you're so good in what you do" said Baekhyun feeling so proud of his husband.

"Thank you..." he replied shyly, his chest full with pride and love. His mate always made him feel so appreciated "you wanna take a nap with me? It's still very early, we can nap and then eat and then watch a movie or..." he trailed

"Or what?" the other smirked

"You know..." he grinned coyly

"You're so cute today babe, what has gotten into you?" Baekhyun laughed good-naturedly

"Don't laugh!" he whined "I'm not cute!" 

"No you're not just cute, you're adorable!" Baekhyun cooed "but yeah, I'm dying to make love to you. It's been too long" he said bodly

"It's been two days!" 

"As I said, too long"

"Baek..." he said with his eyes fixed on the smaller's chest

"Yeah" the other caressed his hair

"I want to bottom today" he muttered shyly

"Of course Yeol!" Baekhyun said excited " you know you don't have to be shy about that, we've done it a million times before" he reassured his mate moving his hand to the alpha's waist and drawing soothing circles.

"Yeah but you know I'm always a little nervous with it, my body is not designed for that so we take a lot of time in it" he was fiddling with his fingers still very shy

"And I enjoy every moment babe, I love how you trust your body to me and I deeply appreciate it Yeol. And I love being inside you, " he whispered, squeezing the taller's hips and kissing his nose

"Do we have to wait until night?" Chanyeol whined while pouting his lips 

"Uhm, my handsome baby is impatient" Baekhyun teased, but slowly moved to be on top of him "you look so pretty today Yeol" he whispered, while sitting on the taller's lap and caressing his cheek.

Chanyeol blushed madly at the comment, he thrived in the attention and praises his mate gave him. He brought his hands to the omega's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips moving in sync, the passion and lust they felt for eachother being obvious, after a few seconds Chanyeol swiped his tongue on the smaller's lips asking for access that was granted immediately, the omega eager to have his mouth ravished by his lover and moaning loudly when his tongue got sucked by the taller's lips. 

Their hands started to roam around the eachother's body, Baekhyun moving his hands below the taller's hoodie while Chanyeol squeezed the cute bubble butt over the sweatpants, the smaller started to move his hips almost imperceptibly, slowly getting hard and desperate for some friction.

"You're gonna be the death of me baby" Chanyeol said stopping their kiss, his lips were already read and swollen and his eyes hooded by lust, the omega was no better and the strong scent of arousal was almost palpable in the air.

"Fuck, you look so sexy Yeol, take off this thing" he said pulling his hoodie up while the other lifted his torso to help him with the action.

Baekhyun was panting, seeing his mate's strong torso, his wide shoulders and tanned skin always made him drool, even if he saw him naked every day. He touched the large expanse of skin, pinching the cute burgundy nipples and earning a groan from the taller.

"Shit, you're breathtaking" he muttered, softly touching the claiming mark on his lover's neck and bending down to give a quick peck there.

"Take yours off too!" Chanyeol demanded

Baekhyun complied immediately, lifting the t-shirt and throwing it aside, his milky skin almost shining in the sunset light that was entering the room, small love bites still visible on his hips and torso. Chanyeol's hands moved to the slim waist and pinched the skin there, his thumbs drawing circles all the way down to his hips to tug at the sweatpants.

"Take them off, I want to suck you" he asked

"But I want to pleasure you too" he pouted

"Let me suck you first and then you'll have your way with me" Chanyeol offered winking

"Deal" the omega smiled, moving to the side to be able to take his pants off

"Sit on my chest" Chanyeol accommodated himself so his head could be a little lifted and he could suck him more easily, the smaller climbed up his chest and positioned himself so he was not pressing the taller's chest to heavily, Chanyeol rearranged him so his legs were comfortable and his half-hard dick was pressing against his lips, he rested his hands on the omega's hips to support his weight and to aid with the movements.

"You look so beautiful like this babe" he whispered and that made Baekhyun blush deeply.

He kept eye contact with the omega, the latter giving him a beautiful eyesmile that was as innocent as it was lustful. He gave a tentative lick to the cockhead, still keeping eye contact and that made the omega moan loudly

"Yeol..." he panted and averted his eyes

"Look at me baby, look at me while I pleasure you" he demanded with his deep voice that made Baekhyun shiver 

Chanyeol started to give licks and kisses to the hard shaft, his eyes full of lust and desire, he suddenly engulfed the head completely and gave a hard suck making the other's hips buckle harshly

"Shit!!" the other moaned while holding to the headboard, one of his hands holding him while the other went to his chest to tease his nipples.

The alpha grew a steady rhythm, going at the pace he knew Baekhyun liked, he brought his hands down and gave a squeeze to one of the asscheeks and separating them with a hand the teased the wet pussy with the other.

"Yeol... that's not fair..." the omega whined "Oh my god... Please" he cried, he was completely lost in the pleasure his mate was giving him, his hips starting to move quicker to seek more friction, not knowing if he wanted to search for the alpha's tongue or his fingers. He didn't have to choose though when Chanyeol buried two fingers in his pussy and quickly finding his sweet spot he started to rub circles over it.

"Chanyeol please, please..." he whimpered, he didn't know what he was begging for anymore, his body felt on fire and his mate didn't give any sign of slowing down. He felt a familiar knot forming on his lower stomach too rapidly, he was a slave to pleasure now not being able to move without feeling an overwhelmingly amount of sensations, he settle just for moaning and crying Chanyeol's name like his mantra.

His hole was leaking uncontrollably, forming a puddle in the taller's chest, Chanyeol was engulfing his length almost completely moaning and gagging around the shaft and sending vibrations that made his toes curl. 

"Yeol, I'm going to cum" he said still crying, his tears rolling down his cheeks "I'm going... I'm-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a hard suck on his cock's head and a tongue pressing on his slit and that was all he needed to tip over the edge. He came hardly in Chanyeol's mouth, white ropes of cum coming out and quickly being swallowed by his lover. His pussy was squirting copious amount of his slick and soaking the alpha's hand and chest in the process, he felt overwhelmed by everything, his legs were shaking and barely holding him anymore. He was holding thighly to the headboard, feeling his orgasm washing over him and feeling how his mate slowly took his fingers out his hole and left his now softening dick fall off his mouth.

Chanyeol made a show of licking his fingers clean, Baekhyun moaned at the sight aroused again for the filthy show. The taller's hands came to rest to his hips to stabilise him and to reassure him.

"Shit... That was..." he panted 

"You look so well fucked" Chanyeol laughed while kissing the full thighs

"I am well fucked... and this was not the plan!" he whined while trying to climb down his mate who was quick to help him to settle down on bed.

"Sorry, I got carried away , but you gotta admit it was fun" 

"Yeah... but I still want to fuck you... give me a minute" he said regaining his breath

"Babe, we don't have to if you're..."

"Shut up! Now you got me all horny thinking about your tight ass so we're going with the plans!" he said seriously "just look at that big tend on you shorts, you are not leaving this bed until you get well shagged!" 

"Okay sir..." Chanyeol blushed and smiled shyly "by the way, I'm all covered in your slick" he commented while gathering it on his fingers and taking them to his mouth, repeating the process until his torso was clean. Baekhyun stared at him with eyes big as plates, getting aroused quickly by the show his mate was putting on.

"Okay that's enough, I'm ready to go" he quickly jumped and pinned his alpha down, kissing him deeply and tasting himself in the others mouth.

"How are you so small and have this much stamina?" The taller teased

"Well, my mate has ruts that can last for almost a week" he kissed his ear "I've had to build my stamina to be able to enjoy his knot for days" he whispered sultrily biting his earlobe making the other whimper at the filthy words "now shut up and enjoy"

"You're so dominat baby" Chanyeol said kissing him again

"Only when you're being stubborn with your needs" he replied breaking the kiss and lowering himself to pepper kisses all over his neck and chest, rubbing his bare ass over the other's still clothed cock, earning pleased sounds from his husband

"Uhm Baek... " Chanyeol moaned when his lover took one nipple on his mouth and giving it a gentle suck, twisting the other between his fingers 

"Look at you, so pretty for me" Baekhyun praised, moving to suck at the other nipple and give it a few nips. He took his time tasting his mate's tits, his pectorals were very alluring and he always enjoyed to taste them every chance he got... and Chanyeol had very sensitive nipples so it was always a pleasure to stimulate them.

"Baby... please..." the taller moaned at the feeling, his cock was twitching for the sensations, he had been hard for so long and it was starting to get painful. Apparently Baekhyun sensed that and lowered himself, giving a trail of kisses to the other's abs until he reached the waistband of his shorts, he moved to the side and tugged down the fabric, releasing the alpha's cock that was red and leaking and standing proud against his lower abs 

"Fuck you're so big"

"You say it like it's the first time you see it" he said with a chuckle that was quickly replaced by a moan when the omega gave a few pumps to the swollen shaft "you're so wet Chanyeollie, you've been hard for so long" he said with hooded eyes.

"Now, spread you legs for me, _Alpha_ " he said kneeling in front of Chanyeol and pushing his legs apart, the taller only whimpered, his cock twitching violently at the implications of those words.

"You look so beautiful like this Yeollie" Baekhyun said appreciatively, lowering his head until he was face to face with the other's entrance

"Uhm, you got waxed down here babe"

"Yeah..."

"Were you expecting me to fuck you?" 

"Y- yes, I was planning to ask you and I wanted to look good for you" he said shyly

"You know you always look good for me babe... You're so cute" he praised giving soft pecks around the full thighs that were resting on his shoulders. He took his time teasing the inner thighs, he bit and suck them, creating small hickeys and love bites than bloomed in beautiful reds and purples.

"Your thighs are so gorgeous Yeol, they're so long and thick" he bit one of them, sucking harshly to create a hickey "I just want to fuck them so hard"

"Do it... Fuck them" Chanyeol said out of breath

Baekhyun smirked devilish, bringing the full thighs closer and sticking his now rock hard dick between them, rubbing it against Chanyeol's cock to stimulate it too, their precun making the slide easier and more pleasurable.

"Fuck Yeol, you feel so good" he panted giving a few experimental thrusts and making them both moan in the process.

"Don't stop" the other said whimpering "this feels so good" 

The smell of sex was thick in the air, slick was running down the omega's legs, his hole dripping with the clear substance

"Baek, I'm close" 

"Not yet baby" Baekhyun replied stopping his movements "I still have so much to give to you" he smiled and took his dick out of it's prison, bending a little to kiss his mate's pout "don't sulk baby, I want to make you feel so good" he said putting a strand of hair behind his mate's ear, who smiled sweetly at the action.

He settle himself again between the long legs, placing them in his shoulders and circling them with his arms, spreading them until the pink hole was on display again, clenching around nothing, being desperate to be filled

"So beautiful..." he muttered, peppering small kisses around the area, until his lips came in direct contact with the tight entrance, giving an experimental peck.

"Aah, Baek..." he moaned arching his back when the expert tongue started to lick his pink rim. His hands flew to the other's head, grabbing the chestnut locks to ground himself.

"Pull my hair if you need to" Baekhyun said before diving again into his ass like a starved man.

Now, Alphas' entrance was not as receptive as Omegas' one, they didn't produce slick or were as elastic as an omega's pussy; but it still was very pleasurable when stimulated, they were sensitive because they weren't touched there very often and when prepared properly it was a very enjoyable experience. 

Chanyeol had always enjoyed bottoming, even if he was an alpha, and Baekhyun liked to top even if he was an omega, so when they started to date and they found out about their preferences they were more than thrilled to have met someone that could fulfill their needs.

Chanyeol had always felt weird about it, feeling like a freak because alpha's shouldn't be feeling pleasure through his hole, Baekhyun said that it was nonsense and with time he made Chanyeol feel more and more comfortable to the point he could voice out his desire to bottom without feeling like he was being a weirdo.

Yeah, he was an Alpha.

Yeah, he loved to have Baekhyun's dick up his ass.

Did that make him any less of an Alpha? Absolutely no.

"Baek...oh my god Baek... please..." Chanyeol chanted with tears running down his red cheeks.

Baekhyun was sloppily eating him out, his drool running down his ass, his mouth licking and sucking around the rim like he knew Chanyeol loved.

A huge wail was heard when Baekhyun pushed his tongue inside, gently stretching the muscle and tasting his mate. Even if he didn't produce slick his taste was strong, Chanyeol tasted like orange and autumn spices, and Baekhyun was addicted to it.

"Fuck..." the alpha cried "please... baby... fuck your- your tongue feels so good" he said feeling high in pure bliss 

Baekhyun let one of his legs go, he reached behind him and gathered his slick on his hand, he brought his hands to the other's butt and slowly pushed one slicked finger next to his tongue to stretch the rim further.

"Baek... you're driving me insane" Chanyeol panted, one hand on his mate's hair and the other one on his mouth, bitting it hardly to ground himself

"You're gonna smeel like me" Baekhyun said lifting his head and pushing another finger in "even from inside you're gonna smell like me" he said with a weird glint on his eyes and a possessive smile on his face "you're mine Chanyeollie, only mine" he said , pulling his fingers out to gather more of his slick to prepare him "say it Yeollie, say you're mine" he demanded giggling, crooking his two fingers to find his mate's sweet spot, teasing it lightly.

"I'm yours Baekhyunee, only yours" he moaned, making eye contact 

"Yes, only mine" he giggled again, gathering more slick and pushing three fingers in stroking the thick cock in rhythm with his fingers. 

The sounds they were creating were downright pornographic, Chanyeol's moans and whimpers mixed with the squelching sounds made by the omega's fingers created a filthy symphony, one that spoke about their love and want for eachother.

"Baek, I think I'm ready" the alpha panted

"No you're not Yeollie, I have to stretch you more" he said with a serious tone that left no room for discussion. He gathered even more of his slick and slowly pushed four fingers inside, noticing how his mate winced at the intrusion.

"See. I told you you needed more prep. I'm an omega Yeollie but I'm not small and I don't want to hurt you" he said with his eyes fixed in the other's face 

"You're right Baek" he gave in, he knew his mate was right and there was no use for disagreeing.

"Okay, now you're ready" the smaller said after a while, taking his fingers out and seeing the rim clenching around nothing, demanding to be filled "pass me the lube babe" he asked

"But can't we use your-

"That's not enough, it's enough for my fingers buy it's not for my cock, we need a lot of lube baby, give it to me" 

Chanyeol stretched his arm and opened the first drawer of their nightstand, he promptly found the strawberry scented lube and gave it to his mate.

"That's my good boy" he praised, earning a cute grin from the taller. He grabbed his cock and poured a liberal amount of lube on it, he gave a few tugs to smear the lube evenly and discarding the bottle to the side he positioned himself at the alpha's entrance.

"Tell me if you need me to stop or if anything feels off okay?" he asked making eye contact and caressing the other's thigh.

"Yes baby, you can go in" the other replied 

Baekhyun teased the rim with the head, smearing more lube in it and making his husband desperate

"Baekhyun please..." he whined

"So impatient!" he teased 

Baekhyun pushed in slowly, enjoying the feeling of being engulfed by his mate, the tight warm heat felt heavenly around his cock and he was only halfway in.

"You okay babe?" he asked stopping his movements

"Yes... only the burn of the stretch... go on" the alpha said panting, he felt overwhelmed by the intrusion, the burn of the stretch making him feel lightheaded.

Baekhyun kept pushing until he bottomed out, they were both heavily breathing, trying to adjust to the pleasure they were feeling

"Baek, kiss me" 

The omega was eager to comply, presing their mouths in a slow and sensual liplock that had them both moaning 

"You're so beautiful" Chanyeol commented between kisses

Baekhyun moaned at the compliment, but he couldn't break the kiss, he felt starved for his mate's mouth and he couldn't get enough of it.

He gave a few slow thrust, only a grind of his hips to get them both used to the sensation, they were still kissing passionately, hands roaming all over their bodies and giving soft pinches and squeezes all over the skin.

Chanyeol's hands were on Baekhyun's butt, aiding him with the movement and silently demanding him to move faster, request that Baekhyun filled immediately.

Their bodies moved in a perfect synchronization, anyone that could have the pleasure to see the two lovers like that would have been brought to tears from of the perfect work of art they were creating, who could have imagined that such a filthy act could be so beautiful.

Baekhyun aimed his hips where he knew his mate would lose his mind, quickly finding his prostate and making him scream 

"There! Right there Baek! Fuck me there!" he begged

Baekhyun moved his hips in deep hard thrusts, reaching so deep in his mate's body that had him thrashing on bed and grabbing the sheets for dear life. His hips were slapping against Chanyeol's legs, creating filthy sounds that made him feel more aroused, his legs were starting to get tired so he had an idea

"You want to ride me baby?" he said slowing down his hips.

"Oh god, yes!" Chanyeol moaned

"Take a seat baby" he said laying on bed while Chanyeol climbed on his lap and sank on his cock in one smooth movement.

"You look so cute riding me sweetie" he said caressing his thighs "you are so big and yet you look adorable all needy and whiny for my cock"

Chanyeol whined at the praise, he was overwhelmed by how good he was feeling, how he was riding his omega and the other looked so dominant and possessive with his hands around his hips, lifting him up and down while his hips thrusted up to meet his mate's movements.

Baekhyun moved down his hand, giving a slap to the flat ass of his mate 

"Yes... more" the taller moaned and the omega complied immediately, giving a few hard spanks to his butt and making him feel closer to the edge. Chanyoel loved being spanked, it gave him a sense of being powerless but at the same time being taken care off... he liked to submit to his omega in that way.

Baekhyun sat up, hugging his mate against his chest and giving him a few kisses on his hair, moving his hips up to thrust deeper inside.

"You're so cute Yeollie, so beautiful and sweet... My alpha is the best" he praised fucking deep inside him and caressing his hair almost reverently, the stark contrast between the two actions had Chanyeol preening.

"Baek, I'm close..." he moaned moving his hips more desperately

In a second he was on his back again, Baekhyun was hovering over him giving kisses and praises to his mate abusing his sweet spot with his cock and bringing his hand down to stroke him to completion.

"Oh my god, Baek don't stop, please don't stop" he pleaded, his hips moving to meet his mate's thrusts, his hole clenching madly at his impending orgasm "fuck, fuck... I'm gonna-"

"Come for me baby, be a good boy and cum for your omega" Baekhyun whispered on his ear, licking the claiming mark he had put there so many years ago and bitting hard. That was all he needed to lose his mind and let himself go.

He came in thick ropes of pearly white, painting their torsos white, his body convulsing uncontrollably, his back arching impossibly high and his hole trapping Baekhyun's cock in a vicious grip that had him grunting at the tightness. 

With a few more thrusts Baekhyun was coming inside his alpha, filling him with thick warm liquid, Chanyeol moaned at the sensation of being full of his omega's seed.

Baekhyun collapsed on top of him, burying his head on his alpha's neck inhalating the calming scent. He was breathing rapidly just like his mate, both still feeling the aftershocks of their climaxes.

"That was..." Chanyeol said after a few minutes, his hands were on the other's butt and back, rubbing both areas in a soothing manner.

"... fucking amazing" Baekhyun finished with a tired smile, lifting his head to give a peck to his mate's plump lips, who smiled brightly at him.

"I love how you turn all weird and possessive when you're topping" 

"I am ALWAYS very possessive with you" he remarked

"I know, but it turns me on even more when I'm bottoming" he laughed 

"Naughty giant" he kissed him again

"We should take a bath"

"But I'm comfy here" Baekhyun pouted

"Let's clean up and eat something and then we can cuddle again, yeah?" he offered, brushing the omega's bangs off his forehead 

"Okay, but you run the bath, I'm exhausted"

"What happened with 'I have good stamina to take my alpha's knot'?" 

"That's just when I'm bottoming, when I top I get so tired" he whined cutely "now get up before I regret getting out of bed" he said pulling his soft dick out of his mate and watching his cum drip out and Chanyeol clenching to try to keep it inside.

"Your ass looks so pretty with my cum dripping from it" he said with dark eyes and Chanyeol just blushed impossibly red.

"Okay let's go before you jump me again" he said cleaning himself with a tissue and quickly grabbing his mate to go get a bath.

He placed him on the counter and his short legs were swinging cutely while his alpha filled the tub and put two of their favourite bathboms inside, when the tub was filled he grabbed Baekhyun and placed him inside, the latter moved so his back was pressing against the side of the tub and spread his legs to accommodate his husband there who quickly jumped in and sat with his legs spread and his head on his lover's wide shoulder. He hummed contently, his limbs relaxing after their intense workout.

"You're such a big baby" the smaller said rubbing his sides and kissing his neck lovingly "let me wash your hair" 

Chanyeol moved so Baekhyun could wash his hair, he was humming and moaning softly at the sweet touches on his scalp. This was something he enjoyed a lot, the intimacy of wash or be washed by your partner was definitely one of his favourite activities, and he know Baekhyun loved it too. 

"Let me wash yours too" he said turning around and grabbing the shampoo to return the sweet act he adored so much. Baekhyun smiled and pressed his head against his mate's hands, humming pleased at the act.

When the water was turning cold they moved to the shower to finish cleaning their bodies, Baekhyun helped him to get his cum out of his hole and Chanyeol was way too eager to have his fingers inside him again.

They exited the bathroom in just their bathrobes, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hoodie and his own boxers to wear to sleep, Chanyeol just grabbed his black sweatpants and dried his hair quickly, helping Baekhyun to do it because he was already too sleepy to do it himself.

"Thank you" he murmured sweetly before throwing himself on bed and tossing the protective cover to the side to take care of it later, he grabbed their comforter and got ready to sleep.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Chanyeol asked amused

"Wake me up when the food is ready" the other replied half asleep.

Chanyeol just chuckled and shook his head, laughing at his mate's behaviour and feeling all soft at the same time, how Baekhyun knew we would take care of him even in the smallest things.

He went to the kitchen to prepare something light, maybe a small panini, he put hands to work and in 15 minutes he had their simple dinner: panini, milk and a banana.

"Hey babe, wake up, let's eat" he pecked his temple trying to get his attention.

"Uhm..." he stirred awake "feed me" he demanded sitting up with his eyes closed "please" he pouted

"What am I gonna do with you?" the alpha joked shaking his head, but complying to his mate's request nonetheless

"Love me and cuddle me and pamper me forever?" he replied with puppy eyes opening his mouth to receive the small bites his husband was feeding him.

They finished their food like that, Chanyeol lifting him up go take him to the bathroom again to brush his teeth, earning a whine from the smaller.

"You're such a baby" he echoed his words laughing, the other just whined again.

He put it on the counter again, taking his brush to clean his teeth before sleeping, he knew if he didn't do it Baekhyun would stay in bed and sleep and complain the morning after because apparently his teeth would fall off because he didn't brush them one night before bed.

"Okay spit, but not on me, in the sink" he said giving him water to rinse his mouth. He brushed his teeth too, and lifting his mate again he exited the bathroom, he tucked him into bed and turned off the lights, he immediately laid down beside him, pulling him closer to him and burying his head on the chestnut mop of hair.

"Thank you for taking care of me Chanyeollie" the smaller muttered against his chest, giving a sweet kiss to the sturdy chest

"Thanks to you for doing the same, love" he kissed him on his forehead

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I love taking care of you, alpha" he said in almost a whisper, his eyes closed and his mind drifting off to dreamland.

Chanyeol smiled against his head, basking in the warmth of his omega and quickly falling asleep to the puppy sounds of his cute husband.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all guys!! I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> And go check my beautiful recipient, her writing is the sweetest thing ever and her art is the most beautiful you can enjoy!  
> And I wish you all a very very happy new year. May this year be filled with happy moments and that we can all find what we are looking for.  
> I love you all so much, thank you for being here.
> 
> P.S. I opened a Twitter account, so if any of you want to come and chat my username is @cosmicrailway88 I'll be delighted to meet you all!!


End file.
